The 25 days of Christmas
by Tsubaki's Apprentice
Summary: A collection of songfics by your favorite IY characters...KIKYO LOVERS BEWARE...as if my pen name doesn't give a hint...
1. Kinky ho got run over by a reindeer

Yes it's now that time of season...you know, the Christmas trees, that stupidgay feeling everyone gets (and not the "happy gay") the neighbor hoods that resemble the Vegas strip and last but not least...**the presents! **Yeah I know, Christmas is about the birth of Jesus ect...but it has turned into the biggest consumer outing yet! And so not many people believe in CHristmas spirit like me...besides, it's a proven Jesus was born September 19!

**Kinky ho got run over by a reindeer**

_Kinky ho got run over by a reindeer. _

_Trying to get to Inuyasha, last night _

_You can say there's still a chance to get back together,_

_but as for me and __Kagome, that's a fright _

Kagome was getting to close too Inuyasha,

and she wanted to set her straight

But she forgot that no one liked her,

and so we were happy when she died.

**Yay! She died!**

When we found her the next morning,

at the scene of miracle,

she had hoof-prints on her forehead, w

ith chunks of clay and mud stains in the grass.

**Ew how gross!**

_Kinky ho got run over by a reindeer. _

_Trying to get to Inuyasha, last night _

_You can say there's still a chance to get back together, _

_but as for me and Kagome, that's a fright_

Now we're all so proud of Inuyasha,

He's finally gotten it into his skull,

that he didn't love Kinky ho...

it was the Jedi mind tricks

to get him to come with her and down to hell.

It's so much better without Kinky ho,

And no one really wants her back,

and we just can't help but wonder,

Did we hate her?

Or did we just want her dead?

**Want her dead!**

Now the gang gets along much better,

because that clay pot's finally gone,

and the viewers are even happier,

because they don't have to see her face

Keade warned them in the beginning,

saying she should still be dead

from her very own_ little_ _sister _

because it's not that good to have walking parasites made of clay

**Made of clay!**

_Oh...Kinky ho got run over by a reindeer. _

_Trying to get to Inuyasha, last night _

_You can say there's still a chance to get back together, _

_but as for me and Kagome, that's a fright _


	2. Sesshomaru is coming to town

Man, you guys are so nice! I'm glad you like the Kinky ho thing...and just incase you haven't noticed, there is more Kikyo bashing to come...This is as song my brother especially liked me to sing him to sleep...before he ran crying to my mom.

* * *

You better look out 

You better not move

Better shut up

Or you're probably gonna die

Sesshomaru is coming to town

He's bringing Tokijin,

His Tenseiga too!

Better run away or he's gonna cut you

Sesshomaru is coming to town

He sees you when you're not looking

He knows when you're afraid

He'll rub it in and scare you more

Before he walks away

Oh! You better look out!

You better not move.

Better shut up,

Or you're probably gonna die

Sesshomaru is coming to town

Sesshomaru is coming to town


	3. Oh Kinky ho, Oh Kinky ho

I decided that since you liked to Kinky ho got run over by a reindeer, so much I created another Kinky ho bashing song...I call it, "Oh Kinky ho,Oh Kinky ho, how much do I hate you?"

* * *

O Kinky ho, 

O Kinky ho,

How much do I hate you?

You're made of clay

and out of bones

And through the day

from stolen souls.

O Kinky ho,

O Kinky ho

How much do I hate you?

O Kinky ho,

O Kinky ho

What misery befalls you

When off at your lonely solitude

Your sadness inspires

my song and mood.

O Kinky ho,

O Kinky ho,

How pathetic can you be?

O Kinky ho,

O Kinky ho,

Your deaths can

teach a lesson

That constant treachery

and hate sublime

Will lend us trouble and

bad luck through all time.

O Kinky ho,

O Kinky ho,

Your deaths **should**

teach a lesson

* * *


	4. I Saw Kagome Kissing Inuyasha

**T.A- And now it's time for Shippo's rendition of "I saw my mommy Kissing Santa Claus!"** :Shippo walks up to miccrphone:

**I saw Kagome Kissing Inuyasha**

I saw Kagome kissing Inuyasha

Underneath the God Tree last night.

She didn't see me creep

down the village to have a peep;

She thought that I was tucked

up in my mat and fast asleep.

Then, I saw Kagome tickle Inuyasha

Right behind his ears of snowy white;

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If Kinky ho had only seen

Kagome kissing Inuyasha last night.


	5. Inuyasha snitched on me!

And now it's time for one of my personal favorites, yet another one portrayed by the one and only...Shippo the magnificent!

* * *

I threw my top at Hatchi's head;

Inuyasha snitched on me.

I hid a frog in Sango's bed;

Inuyasha snitched on me.

I spilled some ink on Keade's rug;

I made Miroku eat a bug;

then I traded his shards for a penny slug;

But Inuyasha snitched on me.

Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Kagome and Sango are mad.

I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas

'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

I buried Inuyasha's sword in dirt.

Inuyasha snitched on me.

Then I went and stole his shirt.

Inuyasha snitched on me.

I did a dance on Keade's plants

climbed a tree and tore my pants

Filled the medicine bowl with fire ants

Inuyasha snitched on me.

So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Kagome and Sango are mad.

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

I won't be seeing Santa Claus;

Inuyasha snitched on me.

He won't come visit me because

Inuyasha snitched on me.

Next year I'll be going straight;

Next year I'll be good, just you wait

I'd start now, but it's too late...

Inuyasha snitched on me.


	6. Naraku, the Hanyou

This is a remake of Frosty the snowman...only instead it's Naraku! So while you're reading, picture frosty the snowman or else you won't get it

* * *

**Naraku the Hanyou**

Naraku, the hanyou was an evil dirty soul,

With his only incarnation left being Kagura and Kanna

Naraku, the hanyou was a human once, they say,

He was made from Onigumo,

but everyone knows how he sold his life for Kinky ho.

There must have been some problems, in all those demons that actually appeared

For when they came he sucked them up and went off to his schemes.

O, Naraku the hanyou was alive as he could be,

And everyone says he cold change his form and look like you or me

_Kukuku kuku Kukuku kuku Kukuku kuku_

Naraku thinks he's the man

_Kukuku kuku Kukuku kuku Kukuku kuku_

As he schemes up his new plans.

Naraku the hanyou knew that he was gonna die,

So he said,** "Let's run!"** and with a puff of miasma he was gone and into hiding

Down through a village, with a jewel shard in his hand,

Trying to kill Kinky ho every chance he got

'Til he said "I need to get rid of this heart!"

He was about to win but then Musou came and tried to get rid of him.

And he only paused a moment when he heard Inuyasha yell "Stop!"

For Naraku the hanyou was very mad

That his plan screwed up and so he sucked Musou up again

But he waved goodbye saying,

"Don't you cry, I'll be back to kill you real soon"

_Kukuku kuku Kukuku kuku Kukuku kuku_

Look at Naraku scheme.

_Kukuku kuku Kukuku kuku Kukuku kuku_

Man, don't you think he's mean?


	7. Naraku

It's bigger! It's better and it is even better that before! Yes folks I know what you want and wait no further. A new wave of the 25 days of christmas are on their way. This is just a taste of what's to come!!

* * *

**Naraku:**_ Sang to the theme of Mr. Grinch_

You're a mean one, Naraku

And you're only half demon,

You're have no sypathy for children you' ll use anyone you see, Naraku,

You wear eye shadow and have greasy black hair!

You're a monster, Naraku,

Your heart's an empty hole,

Your burn mark looks like a spider, you have malice in your soul, Naraku,

I wouldn't touch you unless I had a purified bow!

You're a foul one, Naraku,

You have evil in your smile,

You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch,

Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick crocodile!

You're a rotter, Naraku,

You have nothing but evil thoughts,

Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Naraku,

You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!

You nauseate me, Naraku,

With a nauseous super "naus"!,

You're a conniving dirty man, and you toy with people's hearts, Naraku,

Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful

assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!

You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch,

You're a sneaky evil man,

Your heart is full of black, your soul is full of taint, Naraku,

The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,

"Stink, stank, stunk"!

* * *

So how'd you like it? i trying to get back in the wing of things since Halloween is almost here. I'm soo excited for Christmas this year and i have no idea why! 


	8. Yasha Baby

After I wrote the first one I had a wave of atristic genius wash over me. So here's anoth little treat for you!

* * *

**Yasha Baby: **Sung to the tune of Santa Baby (as if you didn't guess that already) 

_This song is based on all of those times Kagome _

_has begged Inuyasha to go back to her time for a night.

* * *

_

Yasha baby, let's take a rest just this one time, for me

I've been an awful good girl

Yasha baby, and I'll be back from my time tonight

Yasha baby, don't hit Shippo while I'm gone, like you,

He's still a kid too

Yasha baby, and I'll be back from my time tonight

Think of all the times, I've been kidnapped

Think of all the times I was part of a trap

Next year there could be more of this crap

So I need a break from this stuff

Yasha honey, I wanna study for my test

Not for long, 'cause you'll be a real pest

I've been failing all year

Yasha baby, and I'll be back from my time tonight

Yasha cutie, there's one thing I really do need, a break

From this shard hunting quest

Yasha cutie, and I'll be back from my time tonight

Yasha baby, I'll give you a bag full of ramen, and chips,

So don't have a fit

Yasha baby, and I'll be back from my time tonight

Don't come here and look for me

I said I'd be back, so heed my plea

I will come back, I promise you

so keep this promise to me

Yasha baby, forgot to mention one little thing,

my test, might take all of day...

Yasha baby, I promise to be back to be back before night

I promise to be back to be back before night

I promise to be back to be back before night

* * *

**A Twist!** Hahaha! Bet you didn't see that last part coming! I said it would be based on every time she begged him to go home. and of course how she abuses her priveledges that he's given her. There's only so much Inuyasha can allow before he comes back. I'd be surprised if he didn't drop within an hour of her being gone! 


	9. Must Be Yasha

Yes I know you never hear from me anymore. But I assure you, all of my new updates are just sitting in my files just waiting to be sent to But I lack the attention span to actually sit down long enough to do it. So for now it will be quick little thing to keep you all satisfied and at the same time I am working on all of my other stuff so it will keep mobs of angry reviewers from trying to burn down my house...

* * *

**Must Be Yasha**

**Sung to the tune of: Must be Santa**

_Who's got pretty hair that's long and white_

_Yasha's got hair that's long and white_

_Who turns human on a special night_

_Yasha turns human on a special night_

_Special Night, hair that's white_

_Must be Yasha_

_Must be Yasha_

_Must be Yasha,_

_Inuyasha_

_Who has a sword and a suit of red_

_Santa has a sword and a suit of red_

_Who hates to wear a cap on his head_

_Yasha hates to wear a cap on his head_

_Cap on head, suit that's red_

_Special night, beard that's white_

_Must be Yasha_

_Must be Yasha_

_Must be Yasha,_

_Inuyasha

* * *

_

Yay! I am totally now pumped for the Christmas Spirit! It is now officially the time for me to** really** break out the Christmas Music! Fasten your seatbelt 'cause you'll be laughing until you pee your pants! 


	10. Inu the Inu Hanyou

I had some spare time during my computer class so I decided to fool around and make another song. Hope you all like it, because it's really cute.

* * *

**Inu, the Inu Hanyou**

**Sung to the tune of:** Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer

_You know Kagome and Sango,  
And Shippo and Miroku,  
Kanna and Kagura,  
And Sesshomaru and Naraku.  
But do you recall  
The most famous of all?_

_  
Inu the inu-hanyou  
Had a very scary sword  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say that too_

_  
All of the other youkai  
Used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Inu  
Play in any youkai games_

_  
Then late one foggy night  
his daddy came to say  
Inu with your love to fight  
Won't you protect your friends all night_

_Then all the youkai hated him  
And they yelled with infamy  
"Inu the inu hanyou  
You're gonna be history!"_

* * *

Ta da! How do you like that one? I think it was pretty cool. The best part is that my teacher has no idea I'm doing this. I'm suppose to be in a study hall but who cares? 


	11. But We've Got Shards to Find

Here's my little treat. I've got a billion of these backed up on my computer and I'm trying separately to get them all out before Christmas...let's see how that goes...

(I really can't stay)

**But we've got shards to find  
**(Got to go study)

**But we've got shards to find**  
(This trip's nearly done)

**Kagome don't try to run  
**(So we can slow down now)

**I'll protect you day and night  
**(My mother will have a fright)

**Beautiful watch you're wearing**  
(Ji-chan will be pacing the floor)

**Listen to our fire pit roar**  
(So really I'd better hurry)

**Beautiful please don't worry**  
(Well maybe one more day)

**I'll find a place where we can lay **

(My friends might think)

**But we need you here **  
(I'll be back in a blink)

**You're gonna disappear**

(I wish I knew how)

**Your eyes are like starlight now**  
(To break this spell)

**I****'ll take you soon, but we're so far from the well **

(I should say S-I-T)

_But we've got shards to find**  
**_


	12. Shikon Shards

Two treats in one day!?! Golly ain't I a nice person? Wait...don't answer that. I already know the answer...

_Shikon Shards_

**Sung to the tune of:** Sliver Bells

See the demons, and the humans

all armed with their weapons,

In the air there's a desire for power.

Children crying,

People running,

meeting glare after glare,

And on everyone's mind you will find:

Shikon shards, shikon shards.

They will increase your power

Destroying, pillaging,

soon it will be whole again.

Feel them pulsing, see them glowing,

in a bright pure color,

As they go out and search for these treasures.

Smell the fear,

taste the power,

This is a demon's one dream,

And above all the screaming you'll feel:

Shikon shards, shikon shards.

They will increase your power,

Destroying, pillaging,

soon it will be whole again...


	13. Fuedal Fairytale

Yay! I finished another one. I am at my grandma's house (indefinitely since my parent have the audacity to do such last minute shopping… I was smart enough to get all my stuff before I even got a _Halloween costume_! And yes I do still trick or treat…

**Feudal Fairytale**

**Sung to the tune of:** Winter Wonderland

Just Hear those rumors circling

Priest are gathering too.

Come on, it's lovely weather

for a shard hunt together with you.

Inside the people are hiding,

and others are screaming "Help us!"

Come on, it's lovely weather

for a shard hunt together with you.

Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up,

let's go, Let's hit the road,

We're not gonna let them get away.

Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up,

it's grand, Just exploring this land

We're gliding along a trail

of a fuedal fairy tale.

Our weapons are nice and shiny

and not so hard to see

We're all tied together

As friends forever should be

Let's take that route before us

and through a forest or two

Come on, it's lovely weather

for a shard hunt together with you.


End file.
